konjikinogashfandomcom-20200214-history
Sugina
Sugina (スギナ Sugina), also known as Sugino in the VIZ localization, is one of the many demon of Konjiki no Gash!! 'Sugina's 'bookkeeper is Haruhiko and he is the demon of the green spell book. '''His primary spell element and spell mechanic is plant manipulation. He and Haruhiko held several visitors of the '''Mochinoki Botanical Gardens hostage as part of their training eventually leading up to them facing off against Gash[[Gash Bell| Bell]] and Kiyomaro Takamine in battle. Appearance Sugina is a young human-like demon who stands in similar stature as Gash. Sugina has brown eyes and lines extending downward from his eyes also similar to Gash. He wears a leafy green cap that extends downward covering most of his head except for his face with a leaf at the very top of his head. Sugina also wears a long green cloak, baggy brown pants, brown shoes, and a yellow top with circular hole patterns around the bottom half of the top. He also has orange markings on both of his hands. He mostly conveys a neutral, almost bored-like expression on his face. Personality Sugina is largely silent throughout his appearance. Unlike Haruhiko, Sugina isn't shown to be easily angered or frustrated with any situation at hand. Sugina appears to have an interest in becoming stronger through any means necessary as both he and Haruhiko are both experienced fighters in the battle to decide king and have both trained relentlessly to push their abilities to the limit. Likewise, Sugina doesn't seem to be bothered with using his powers to hold bystanders hostage for the sake of his training and even appears to be having fun while doing so. Sugina's personality is more explored in volume 9 of the ebook series' Gash Café. Despite what most would assume from his calm and quiet demeanor, Sugina in actuality can be highly observant and rather quirky. As he sits with Coral Q, Sugina conveys he doesn't actually have much interest in befriending him given their limited time they'll be spending with each other. Regardless, Sugina is quick to gather information about Coral Q based on his observations with him. Sugina is an otaku meaning he is extremely well versed in a variety of topics especially when it comes to bugs which is one of his favorite things to collect. As seen during his time with Coral Q as well, Sugina appears to go through emotions rather quickly and is in general more expressive than what he appears to be. He's most notably happy and enthusiastic when it comes to beetles. Synopsis Introduction Arc: Sugina and Haruhiko had been training consistently since the battle to decide king had begun. They have faced opponents similar to Gash and have taken their training to the Mochinoki Botanical Gardens measuring the limits of their strength. The very next day in the same gardens, Sugina uses his spell, juron, to hold various visitors hostage in the air as a form of 'live target practice'. This quickly grabs the attention of Gash and Kiyomaro who work towards freeing all the individuals captured by Sugina. Sugina and Haruhiko attempt to chase, attack, and capture Gash and Kiyomaro who kept evading them in order to save the hostages. Sugina is eventually defeated by Gash with his book burned and returns to the demon world as a result. Clear Note Arc: When the current condition of the demon world is revealed in the spell books of the remaining 10 teams, it can be assumed that Sugina, like the other demons, had lost his physical body and only existed as a spirit waiting to be restored by the next king. Despite having his book being burned, Sugina can still be seen along with numerous other demons lending their strength to Gash and Kiyomaro to defeat Clear Note. After the Battle: Like most participants in the battle to decide king, Sugina writes a letter to his now former partner Haruhiko presumably informing him he's doing well in the demon world. Sugina can be seen in the demon world library along with various other demons who are there reading and studying. Relationships Haruhiko: Haruhiko is Sugina's partner. The two have been training nonstop since the battle to decide king had begun. They're both experienced fighters having faced other opponents like Gash, specifically other lightning elemental demons who also attack through their mouths, and the two of them worked together to measure the limits of their powers and formulate strategies based on this. Like Haruhiko, Sugina is also committed to becoming strong by any means necessary and considered their victims at the botanical gardens as simply 'live targets'. Not much of their personal relationship is ever shown but nevertheless from what's revealed they're shown to work together well and share a common goal towards becoming strong together. Sugina is more calm and collected than Haruhiko and finds himself needing to remind him to take a moment and think about the situation before jumping to conclusions. Coral Q (Gash Café): In volume 9 of the ebook series' Gash Café, Sugina sits with Coral Q. The two right off the bat differ significantly from one another. While Coral Q in general is clearly more excitable and eager to enjoy his meal with Sugina, Sugina is presented to be both calm yet more outspoken than Coral Q. Sugina doesn't have much interest in engaging in idle chat with Coral Q but opens up a bit when it comes to talking about his choco-bug series collection. The two seem to be more invested in their own worlds but in general their time together at the café ended on a relatively positive note. List of Battles Participated In * Vs. Gash Bell & Kiyomaro Takamine Spells Quotes * "It's fun. I'm a dark person and I like it." (Gash Café) Trivia * According to volume 1 of the data books, Sugina is categorized as a chibi type mamono. * One of Sugina's natural abilities is being able to detect the general vicinity and presence of someone simply by placing his hand on a tree or plant. Category:Characters Category:Sugina